


Solid City Revolution

by Yukatana



Category: Ghost in the Shell (2017), Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Military, Moral Dilemmas, Pro Ghouls, Pro Humaity, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Women in the Military
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukatana/pseuds/Yukatana
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Szenen aus dem Leben einer Reisenden, welche nach Tokyo kommt.Ich bin wahrhaft kein Freund dieser Menschen hier, sie haben ihre Selbstbestimmung und Hoffnung gänzlich an ihr so kostbares GPD abgegeben. Sogar die Ghoule haben vergessen, dass sie mehr als nur die Ermittler fürchten sollten.Sie haben vergessen, dass sie das Scheitern im Kampf um das Überleben fürchten sollten, die Ermittler sind lediglich starke Kämpfer, wie auch ich. Mein Name ist Cocedéle Drayslay und ich komme definitiv nicht von hier. Ich bin mir meinem Team hier um den größten Krieg der Zukunft zu verhindern.Eine Militärische Spezialeinheit wird von dem GPD in einer von Krieg zerfressenden Welt Kontaktiert. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit in diese Dimension zu reisen ist in die Vergangenheit und die Politiker sahen mehr Vorteile in einer Expedition.Sie ist momentan noch unzusammenhängend.





	1. Jabberwock - Entsetzen

Tod. Das ist der einige Status, der die Bosse interessiert. “Ist der Kurier tot? Mein? wieso ist er dann zu spät?” - “Wie ist der Status der Operation? Sind die Männer gefallen? Können wir die Station nicht mehr halten?” - “Wie viele Gefallene? Wie viele frische Soldaten müssen wir ausschicken?”

Es ist wiederlich, wenn du realisierst, dass du auch so denkst. Der Moment in dem du nicht mehr nach Verwundeten fragst, sondern erst nach Gefallenen. Dieser Moment existert nicht. Es gibt nur diese eine Millisekunde der Realisation. wenn du für einen Wimpernschlag zu geschockt bist um zu fühlen und dann genauso kurz dich selbst verachtest; Und dann kommt der schlimmste Teil.  
Die Klarheit, dass du nicht zögern kannst. Die Klarheit, dass du die Antwort auf die Zahl der Toten brauchst, vor allem anderen, dass du nicht mehr zurück kannst - darfst - trotz dieser fürchterlichen Erkenntnis. Du musst so arbeiten um effektiv zu sein. (Um zu hoffen, dass die nächste Anzahl der Todesopfer geringer ist) Der erste Status den du erfragst ist der Tod.

 

Soldat in einer Lage wie unserer zu sein ist schwierig, Kommandeur zu sein ist nahezu unmöglich, aber ist es nicht grade das in was wir uns spezialisert haben?


	2. Raubvogel - Beute

In dieser dunklen Straße Tokyos, ich hätte in diesem Moment geschworen, dass es die dunkelste in der ganzen Stadt war, im Nachhinein war es nur eune schlecht einzusehende Straße irhentwo im 03. Bezirk. Sie kamen zu dritt, es waren keine Ghoule, lediglich menschliche Gangster. Einer hielt einen Baseballschläger, die anderen beiden kleine Taschenmesser. Der mit dem Schläger schrie:“Tasche her“ Da trat ein anderer vor und lachte:“ Auch die Klamotten, das sieht vielversprechend aus! Lass uns nachsehen ob du auch häst was du versprichst!“

Ich stellte meine Tasche ab und wollte schon mein Messer ziehen als ich etwas hörte. Es war nur ein Rascheln, wie Wind in zu viel Kleidung, doch es kam eindeutig von oben.

Ich erhob meine Stimme, vielleicht war da jemand, der die Polizei rufen konnte. ‚Ich habe keine Lust im dunkeln in dieser ghoulverseuchten Stadt auf einen Krankenwagen zu warten‘ . Also wurde ich lauter als es normalerweise ratsam ist:“ Mit diesen billigmetall Zahnstochern wollt ihr mir also Angst machen? OK, ich spreche euch den Baseballschläger zu, aber ich bezweifele stark, dass du damit umzugehen weißt.“ Es hatte den zum Teil gewünschten Effekt, dass auch sie lauter, doch leider auch deutlich wütender als beabsichtigt wurden. „Niemand beleidigt unsere Waffen du Schlampe!“

Ups das war zu harsch gewesen, ich war schon dabei die Hand an meine eigene Waffe zu legen, diese bewahrte ich immer eng am Körper auf, als das Rauschen von eben erneut und dieses mal deutlich lauter zu vernehmen war.

Es war nämlich keinesfalls das heraushängen von Wäsche, wie ich gehofft hatte, es war ein bis dato stiller Beobachter.

 

Ich sah ihn zuerst in seinem Fall. Obwohl es war eher eine Mischung aus dem Sturzflug eines Raubvogels und dem Sprung einer Katze. Alle seine Muskeln waren gespannt. Sein Körper war athletisch und bar jedes Körperfettes.

Die Ganze Erscheinung war eindrucksvoll, die schwarzen Sandalen, die enge schwarze Hose und der graue Hoody mit übergezogener Kapuze, dadrüber der nur halb zugeknöpfte Mantel unterstrichen den Akzent in seinem Gesicht. Seine Maske war unglaublich. Sie zeigte eigentlich nichts, doch das machte sie so furcherregent. Sie verspricht, dass es dem Träger egal ist ob du stirbst, es  lüstert ihn nicht nach Chaos oder Schmerz, es ist ihm gleichgültig, ob deine Kehle durchgeschnitten ist oder du langsam verblutest, wärdend deine Orgene aus deimen aufgeschlitztem Bauch quellen. Diese leere Maske mit dem Nähten sagte mir:‘Ich bin‘, nicht mehr nicht weiger.

Dann war der Moment vorbei. Er landete still ohne irgendeine Sichtbare Anstrengung hinter dem Großmaul. 

Ganz ruhig sprache er im Kontrast:“So spricht man nicht mit einer Dame.“  
Die Menschen drehten sich rasant zu ihm um. 

 

Die Details des Kampfes sind an sich sind irrelevant, dennn es war eine Schlachtung. Keine Schreie, keine unnötgen Bewegungen. ER bewegte sich schnell und tötete jeden der drei mit einem präzisen Schnitt in die Kehle, bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnten.

 

Dann drehte er sich zu mir um.

Diese leere Maske mit den Nähten sagte mir, renn oder schau zu, du bist heute nicht meine Beute.  
Nun sofern ich als Beute bezeichnet werden konnte.

 

Er hockte sich neben eine Leiche, nahm sein Messer und fing an den ersten der Toten zu zuerlegen, er befreite den Arm von seiner Kleidung und setzte sein Messer am Schultergelenk an.

Es war sehr dumm, was ich nun tun musste, doch er hatte mich nun einmal nicht angegriffen, also war die unmittelbare Gefahr vorbei. Und bei den Göttern, was für eine Gelegenheit sich mir hier geboten hat!

Ich rief zunächst heiser:‘Stopp“ Der Ghoul fuhr fort mit dem blankziehen der Knochen im Gelenk. Ich hob meine Tasche auf, mit meiner normalen Stimme konnte ich mich wiederholen:“Stopp!“ Er ignorierte mich immer noch. ‚OK Zeit für alles oder nichts‘ „Wenn jemand ‚Stopp‘ ruft, hält man in seiner Tätigkeit inne, du Idiot!“ Das wirkte. er wandte sich langsam zu mir um, seine wunderbar schnarrende Stimme fragte kühl:“Willst du so gerne sterben, oder weißt du nicht, dass ‚man‘ einen Ghoul nicht von seiner Beute abhalten kann, ohne selbst zu ebendieser zu werden?“ Seinen Kopf legte er schräg und leicht nach vorne gestreckt, als sei er ein Vogel, der einem Wurm beobachtet.

Ich hatte keine Angst und das durfte er auch gerne wissen, also beugte ich mich auch nach vorn um den Kopf vorzustrecken und sprach in das augenlose Gesicht:“Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Sie ihn nicht essen dürfen oder zerwirken, ich sagte lediglich ‚Stop‘“

In dem Moment zog ich meine Hand aus meiner Tasche und enthüllte ihm, was ich herausgefischt hatte.“Sie sollten einhalten, weil sie keine Handschuhe tragen. Sie werden überall ihre Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen.“ Auffordernd streckte ich ihm meine Notfall Einmalhandschuhe entgegen.


	3. Adlerhorst - Ausgangspunkte

5 Monate zuvor

 

Eine erneute Erschütterung lief durch das Gebäude. „Verflucht, wieso kriegen die das nicht unter Kontrolle?“ rief Feru ärgerlich aus. Als meine rechte Hand sprach er häufig für mich, so wie auch jetzt. Der Lieutenant Colonel hatte uns, das heißt Feru, Lilaya, Nishi-ju, Bear, Dujo, Fenris und mich, zu sich bestellt und uns lediglich die Informationen gegeben, dass wir einen neuen Fall haben. Unser Briefing sollte eigentümlicherweise in dem neuesten Laborkomplex Niihama‘s stattfinden. Schon als wir ankamen, spürten wir die Vibrationen, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen von unserem Zielgebäude ausgingen, je näher wir kamen, desto heftiger fühlten wir sie. Mittlerweile stiegen wir in die Untergeschosse des Komplexes und hatten nicht die geringste Lust hier unten begraben zu werden.

Endlich kamen wir am Treffpunkt, Raum ZP 5773, an. Dort erwarteten uns eine bunte Versammlung von Menschen, neben dem Lieutenant Colonel machte ich vier weitere Anzugträger, zwei übernächtigte IT-Jungs und fünf Wissenschaftler aus.

Was aber wirklich meinen Blick fesselte war der Anblick hinter einer wandgroßen Glasscheibe.

 

Ein pulsierender Riss. Er erstrahlte nach jedem Impuls in einer anderen Farbe, gab ein stetes vibrieren ab, welches immer wieder anschwoll und die augenscheinliche Ursache für die Fake-Erdbeben war.

Was jedoch viel beeindruckender als seine Erscheinung war, ist seine Größe. er schwebte in 3 Metern Höhe und maß bestimmt 14 Meter an Länge. Seine Breite variierte ständig, doch unterschritt niemals die 1 m Marke. 

 

Der Lieutenant Colonel riss mich letztlich aus meiner ehrfürchtigen Starre: „Sehr schön, nun sind wir vollzählig. Major Kanagare ich nehme an, sie haben viele Fragen. Diese werden ihnen nun auch alle beantwortet. Ich stelle ihnen den Leitenden Wissenschaftler Mr Uniro vor, er ist am ehesten in der Lage ihnen zu erklären, auf was wir hier schauen.“

Einer der übermüdet scheinenden Wissenschaftler trat vor:“ Guten Tag Major Kanagare, bevor sie mich fragen was dieser Riss genau ist, kann ich ihnen schon sagen, wir wissen es nicht. Aber mit Bestimmtheit können wir sagen, dass es eine Brücke zu einer anderen Wirklichkeit ist. wir können sogar mit der anderen Seite kommunizieren.“ Er hörte auf zu reden und sah dabei sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus. Mir jedoch kamen diese Informationen reichlich unzureichend vor. also fragte ich kühl: „Bei allem Respekt, was hat meine Einheit hiermit zu tun?“ 

Er begann, sehr zu meinem Vergnügen, seinen arroganten Blick zu verlieren. Einer der Anzugträger trat vor: „Eine fantastische Frage!“ Er schien gradezu entzückt uns zu sehen, „Sehen Sie Major Kanagare die Situation ist folgende, die Menschen auf der anderen Seite erbitten unsere Hilfe. Entschuldigen sie bitte vielmals, ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt, ich bin Renji Furoko vom Außenministerium, zuständig für die diplomatische Zusammenarbeit in diesem Fall.“

Endlich einer der eine Situationsanalyse abgibt, dachte ich im Stillen, während er fortfuhr: „Unsere Freunde aus der anderen Welt haben schlimme Probleme, da sie eine Art Bürgerkrieg führen, der nahezu ihren gesamten Staat samt Bevölkerung auslöschte. Der Konflikt greift jetzt auf andere Länder über und scheint nicht aufzuhalten zu sein. Wir sprechen mit einer der letzten intakten Regierungs Operationsbasen.“

Das war viel zu verdauen, doch das musste warten. „Was genau ist dann unsere Aufgabe Sir. Mein Team ist spezialisiert auf vieles, doch selbst wir können keinen offenen Krieg führen, unser Krieg ist wenn schon der Guriellia-Kampfeinsatz. Und selbst wenn halte ich es für äusserst fragwürdig, einfach blind eine Seite zu unterstützen.“

„Da habe sie vollkommen recht. Deshalb haben wir auch nicht vor, Sie und ihr Team in den Bürgerkrieg zu schicken. Defakto sind wir dazu auch nicht in der Lage. Denn der Riss funktioniert auf eine spezielle Art und weise. Wellen, also unsere Kommunikation, können nur mit der Gegenwart der anderen Welt getauscht werden. Materie jedoch kann nur in die Vergangenheit gesendet werden. Wir können sie immer orten und jederzeit zurückholen, doch haben wir noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden mit ihr zu interagieren.“

Da unterbrach der Lieutenant Colonel den euphorischen Diplomaten: „Ihre Mission ist es in die Vergangenheit dieser anderen Dimension zu reisen. Mit dem Auftrag den Bürgerkrieg zu verhindern.“


End file.
